


The Raven-Lark’s Wisdom

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Tales (Because Scheherazade is gorgeous in ETN, okay?!) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, im a slithery little snakey snake, im a snake, it's not a good f/m relationship though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Don't let someone's appearance fool you.
Series: Mystic's Tales (Because Scheherazade is gorgeous in ETN, okay?!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Raven-Lark’s Wisdom

A long time ago, in a magical land, there was a cobra who ruled the deserts with an iron hood.

He would parade through the village and demand for the others to bow to him, lest they meet his venomous wrath. And they were never, under any circumstances to touch his tail, which had a diamond on its end.

Now in the village lived the daughter of a raven and a lark. One day, she was out getting food from the vendors when the king cobra went by. He had decided to choose a bride from the peasant female animals. There were some peasant animals who, despite his strict nature, would fall at his feet for a chance to be his bride. The raven-lark didn't particularly care for the king, but she would bow to him out of respect. Upon this day, the king cobra saw the raven-lark and he decided that she would be his bride. And so, like the demanding dictator he was, he ordered the guards to grab the raven-lark and take her back to his palace with him. And they did just that.

Now while the raven-lark appeared to be a naive little bird, in reality, she was very perceptive and intuitive. And she had a feeling that that diamond on his tail was the key to ending his tyranny. So when she was approached by the cobra king, she agreed to marry him in order to get closer to the diamond on his tail. They were married at sundown and at night, they slept beside each other.

The raven-lark pretended to fall asleep, and when she was certain that the king cobra was asleep, she would reach for his tail. But the cobra kept tossing and turning, so it was nearly impossible for her to get at it. She kept this up for about seven more nights while in the daytimes, she would pretend to be happy to be his bride. She would sing for him, he would give her fine jewelry, clothes, the most dedicated servants in his palace. But in the back of her mind on the eighth day, she was trying to come up with a scheme to guarantee that she could get to that diamond.

Now that afternoon, by chance, she overheard two of the servants who had been out shopping for the king. One of them had used the money to buy a deep sleeping draught for a servant who had insomnia. The servant described the draught as one that would relax the entire body and keep it still for at least 12 hours. So she went to the servant and pretended to be angry about this. The raven-lark demanded that the servant hand over the draught, and she agreed.

At supper, she arrived with the draught and went over to greet her husband. As he was distracted, she slipped the draught into his drink and slipped the bottle into her dress pocket. Gradually, she noticed her husband becoming more and more lethargic and dazed to the point where seven servants had to help him to the bed chamber.

That night, the raven-lark came to bed and watched her husband to ensure that the drug was working. After ten minutes, she found that while he still had a pulse, he hadn't moved a single muscle. So she gently slid out the tail and pecked at the diamond. Once it was off, she cautiously backed away, as smoke swirled around the king cobra. After some time, it had dissipated, but the king cobra was no longer there. In his place was a tiny earthworm. She grabbed the worm with her beak, flew out the window, and threw him into a cobra pit seven hundred miles away, where he was promptly devoured.

The raven-lark then returned to the castle and slept in her bed. Morning came and the raven-lark announced that the king had passed in his sleep. She demanded that all of his tyranny be undone. And for the very first time, the villagers felt that they could breathe, talk, and sing as they pleased.


End file.
